Pregnancy
by Springintveld
Summary: Hermione has a one-night-stand with Ron and ends up pregnant. Now what will she do?


**A/N: This story starts right after the battle of Hogwarts and I will be ignoring everything that happened after the battle.**

 **There is some mild name-calling and talk about sex, hence the M rating (I'm rather cautious in chosing the rating of my stories). So consider yourself warned.**

 **Also: I'don't own anything from Harry Potter exept the books I've read until they fell apart.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pregnancy**

Hermione is confused when she wakes up groggy the day after the battle. She's naked and tangled with another body. After a few moments she remembers what happened after the battle and who it she she is tangled with. She immediately knows she has made a mistake by sleeping with Ron. But how is she going to tell him she does not like him like that? How is she going to make him understand that sleeping with him happened in a moment of bad judgment and euphoria after their win?

Before Hermione can think of a way to tell Ron all that, there is movement next to her when Ron wakes up. He sits up and looks at Hermione.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this without hurting your feelings so I'm just going to rip off the band-aid." Ron starts before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I should not have slept with you. I don't regret sleeping with you because I had a really enjoyable night, however I do regret not being upfront with you. I didn't mean to give you the impression that there could be something between us. I mean we might be good together but now is just not the time for us to be together you know. We're still young and there is still so much to discover. Maybe in a few years when I'm ready to settle down we can try a relationship, but until then I just want to enjoy the freedom and my new fame. We could still be friends tough."

During Ron's speech Hermione goes from relieved to hurt and then disbelief until she settles on angry.

"So not only did you consciously hide the fact that this was a one night stand for you, you also have the gall to ask me to wait for you? Well Ronald I won't wait nor will we be friends for the foreseeable future. You used me and then you wake up and tell me you used me. How do you think that makes me feel Ronald?" Hermione's voice has slowly raised until she is screaming. Ron opens his mouth to answer but Hermione continues before he can form words.

"Like a whore Ronald, a cheap whore." Hermione yells before deflating and continue muttering. "And to think I worried about not hurting you when telling you this can not continue."

Ron looks at her in shock. "You're angry at me for not wanting to continue this while you don't want it to continue either?"

"I'm not angry at you for that I'm angry at you for not being honest with me. Plus the fact that you basically tell me I was a cheap fuck, only to continue with asking me to wait for you." Hermione explains as calm as possible.

Ron looks confused. "I don't understand the problem. We both want the same, so why are we fighting?"

Hermione turns and stands up to gather her clothes. "Clearly you don't understand. Enjoy your life Ronald. Don't owl me."

* * *

After walking out of Ron Hermione went in search of Harry, telling him she will leave for Australia to find her parents as soon as possible. After informing Harry of her plans she arranges transportation to Australia in hopes of finding her parents soon.

Luckily her parents have settled in the village she planted in their heads as their destination.

It takes Hermione a few days to make a plan on how to approach them Eventually she settles on ringing the doorbell and asking to use their phone. Her plan works and when they turn their backs on her she gives them back their memories. Although they are angry with her they decide to at least give her the opportunity to explain her actions. Hermione takes the chance and tells them everything. Not only every detail of what happened in the past year but also everything during the rest of her time at Hogwarts that she either hasn't told them or has made smaller than it was. It is early the next morning when Hermione is finally finished with her story. Her parents ask her to stay what little is left of the night in order for them to continue their conversation the next day. It takes some time but in the end Hermione's parents understand her actions and forgive her, although they make her promise to never use magic on them again without their prior approval. This is something Hermione gladly promises them.

Hermione spends a few more weeks with her parents, helping them get their affairs in order before moving back to the UK. And thus Hermione finds herself one morning in her childhood bedroom a month after the battle, feeling rather nauseous. Thinking it is probably from the pictures of Ron in The Daily Profit, which show him holding hands or snogging with a different witch on each picture, she doesn't pay it much attention. Ron is obviously enjoying himself, something she needs to start doing as well.

* * *

Hermione keeps having bouts of nausea. Finally after a month of feeling sick she decides to see a muggle doctor. After listening to her complaints he sends her to the toilet with a pregnancy test.

"I want to rule out the simple things before moving on to more invasive and expensive tests." He says.

Hermione pees on the stick and goes back to the exam room to wait the required two minutes. However she does not need to wait because just as she walks into the room the two stripes appear. She looks at the test in shock for a few moments before looking to the doctor and tell him in a businesslike tone. "It seems more invasive and expensive tests are not necessary. Thank you for your time."

Hermione leaves the clinic and apparates to the Burrow from the closest apparation point. The night after the battle with Ron was when Hermione lost her virginity, and since she hasn't had sex since it makes Ron the only possible father of her child. Hermione walks up to the Burrow and knock on the kitchen door before entering finding Mrs Weasley behind the stove cooking lunch.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, how are you?"

"Under the circumstances I'm doing okay dear." She tells Hermione referring to her son's death at the battle of Hogwarts.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is Ron home?"

"I believe he is still asleep, but feel free to go up. You know the way."

Hermione walks to Ron's room and knocks hard on his door. After a few moments there is a mumbled reply and she walks in finding Ron sitting up in bed clearly just waking up.

"Hermione? What brings you here?" He asks confused.

"We need to talk." Hermione says and conjures up a chair to sit on.

Ron recognizes Hermione's seriousness and wakes up fully instantly.

"What is it?" He asks curiously yet concerned.

Hermione shifts on her seat uncomfortably searching for words to tell Ron the news, but when she can't find them she decides to just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

"What?" Ron screeches

"I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours." Hermione repeats reluctantly, already knowing this will not go well by Ron's first reaction.

"That's nonsense, we only slept together once. The baby can't be mine." Ron exclaims his voice still raised.

Hermione snaps at Ron's faulty logic.

"Just because we only slept together once doesn't mean I can't have gotten pregnant. And since I've only ever had sex with you the baby most certainly is yours. In het anger Hermione forgets that there are more people at the Burrow and slowly her voice raises until she is screaming at Ron.

Ron however does not see Hermione's logic and screams back at her.

"Just because you felt the need to sleep around with Merlin knows who and now you're knocked up by some guy whose name you can't remember does not mean you have to drag me into the mess you made. The baby is not mine." While screaming at Hermione Ron has gotten up and put on some clothes. When he is finished he storms out of the room leaving Hermione behind sobbing, hurt deeply by what he said.

* * *

A few moments after Ron has left the room Hermione feels someone pulling her into a hug. It takes her a few moments to recognize the familiar form around her, but when she recognizes Molly she tenses not knowing how she will react.

"Don't be afraid Hermione. I know I don't have the best track record in treating you as you deserve with listening to Rita Skeeter and all but I've learned from my mistakes. I know you are a kind, loving and trustworthy woman who does not lie about things as important as this. A woman who, unlike my youngest son, does not have a different lover every day. So if you say this child is Ron's than I believe you."

Hearing these words from Molly make Hermione sobs even harder, relieved to hear these words she unknowingly had longed to hear for a long time.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Especially under the current circumstances." Hermione tells Molly when she has calmed down a bit.

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago. I hope you'll find it in you to forgive me. As for your pregnancy, I want you to know that I will support you whatever you decide. I don't know of it is different in the muggle world, but in the wizarding world when you get pregnant out of wedlock you have different options all with it's own pro and cons. If you like I can talk you through them, maybe together with you parents? I'm sure they could tell you your options in the muggle world for as far as you don't already know them."

Hermione looks at Molly, her eyes tearing up again.

"I would like that. I haven't told my parents yet. Maybe you could come along when I tell them?"

"Of course. Now, how about you clean yourself up a bit while I make us a cup of tea. When we're finished maybe we can see your parents and tell them?"

"That sounds like a plan"

There is a light knock on the doorframe and Molly and Hermione turn towards the door to find Ginny standing there looking guilty.

"I know I should not have listened in on your conversation since it was obviously none of my business, but I did it anyway, so I know."

Molly opens her mouth to scold her daughter bit Ginny holds up her hand to silence her.

"I know I was wrong and I'll accept any punishment you decide on, However I want Hermione to know that I'll be there for her in any shape way or form she needs me." Ginny tells her mum. Hermione looks pleased yet a little apprehensive at Ginny.

"I appreciate the sentiment however I don't want Harry to know yet and since I don't want you to have to hide things from him I can't accept your offer."

Ginny smiles knowingly.

"I understand, however since I have decided not to restart my relationship with Harry I don't really have to hide anything from him." Ginny explains to Hermione's shock.

"You didn't get back together? How did I miss this?"

"You had other things to deal with Hermione, like bringing back your parents. However my relationship with Harry or the lack thereof is a subject for another time. Think about what I said and let me know when you need my help, any help at all." Ginny tells Hermione before turning to leave. Just before moving out of sight Ginny turns back to Hermione and says "And for the record, your secret's safe with me."

Hermione looks at Molly and starts laughing. "She's quite the character isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

Hermione continuous more serious.

"I'm not going tell you how to discipline your children, but I want you to know I'm going to take her up on her offer.

"As you should, there is only so much your parents and I can do. Sometimes you just need someone of your own age to talk to."

With those words Molly leaves Hermione alone to freshen up while she goes to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea.

* * *

Hermione is standing in front of her parents front door suddenly feeling very nervous. Molly puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers. "It's best to rip the band-aid off dear."

Nodding her head Hermione opens the front door and calls into to house "Mum, dad, I'm home."

After listening for their responses Hermione leads Molly to the kitchen where her parents are having their afternoon tea.

"Mum, dad, you remember Molly Weasley?"

"Nice to see you again Molly," her mother speaks and shakes Mollys hand before her father repeated the same sentiment.

After Hermione and Molly got a cup of tea Hermione decides the best course of action is to bite the bullet.

"Molly came here as support because I need to tell you something… I'm pregnant." As soon as she's said it she starts crying again. Her mother immediately moves to take her in her arms.

"Don't cry baby girl it's alright we'll figure this out." Hermione's mom consoles her. When Hermione has cooled down a bit her father speaks up.

"Did somebody hurt you during the war? Is that why you are so emotional about it?"

Hermione takes a deep breath before explaining what happened with Ron and his reaction.

"So Molly found out and offered to come with, she tough maybe the four of us together could talk about options both magical and muggle."

"Well I thinks that is a wise decision. I have no idea how things work in the magical world but in the muggle world you have basically three options. Abortion, adoption, or keeping the child yourself." Hermione's mum immediately starts explaining.

"What is abortion?" Molly asks clearly confused.

"It's a procedure used in the muggle world to end a pregnancy." Hermione explains to Molly

"Oh like the termination potion we have." Molly nods in understanding

"I guess the result is the same but an abortion should be done by a doctor at an clinic and is a little more invasive than taking a potion." Hermione answers.

"So I think the options in our world you are familiar with but I am curious to what the options in the magical world are." Hermione's mum says looking at Molly expectantly.

"Well there is the termination potion, which will work in the first twelve weeks of the pregnancy, otherwise you can either keep the child or have them adopted by a family member."

"Adoption is only possible for family?" Hermione asks

"I am honestly not sure. The wizarding community is tight and rather old fashioned in comparison to the muggle world as far as I can tell. In most cases when a woman gets pregnant she marries the men who sires the child. In some cases a family member, usually the parents or an older sibling will adopt the child into their family. To be honest it's not something that is talked about. Usually there are rumours but never any proof."

"How can they hide a pregnancy?" Hermione's father wonders

"Well there are charms to hide the belly, but in a lot of cases the women will disappear from society for a year or so to visit relatives abroad. But that mostly only happens in the pureblood families."

They're quiet for a few minutes after Molly's explanation, taking in everything that has been said. It is Hermione who finally speaks up.

"So I basically have the following options. A termination potion, abortion, adoption to strangers in the muggle world, adoption to family in the wizarding world or keeping the child. Molly has already told me she'd help me in whatever way I want. What about you mum, dad?" She asks clearly afraid of what they might answer.

The Grangers look at each other for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"You've got our support as well sweetheart." Hermione's father tells her.

Hermione turns to Molly.

"Do you know how my pregnancy, if I decide to carry to term, will affect my education at Hogwarts?"

"I have no idea." Molly says apologetic.

"That's okay, but I do need to understand what the consequences of my choices will be for Hogwarts. I'll owl the Headmistress to see if she has time for a meeting. Would the three of you come with?" Hermione asks the adults, clearly moving into organisation mode.

Her parents and Molly nod their agreement.

* * *

The next evening Hermione finds herself once again at her parents kitchen table with her parents and Molly. This time though both Ginny and Minerva McGonagall are present as well.

When everybody is served a cup of tea Minerva opens the conversation.

"Miss Granger, in your letter you asked to speak with me privately about something important. I have to say I did not expect such a big crowd so I am curious what it is you want to discuss."

While Hermione looks to her parents and Molly to find courage to tell her secret she feels Ginny, who is sitting next to her, slip her hand into Hermione's and squeezing it. It feels comforting in a way Hermione has never experienced before and it gives Hermione the last bit of courage she needs.

"I asked my parents, Molly and Ginny to be here because I want their opinion as well as yours on the subject I wish to discuss." Hermione takes a deep breath before plunging in. "I'm nearly 9 weeks pregnant. I've already made a list of all of my options, both muggle and magical, with the help of my parents and Molly, and I've researched the risks, pro's and cons of all options. However my lists are not complete because I don't know what Hogwarts' policy towards pregnant students is. Therefor I've not been able to make a decision yet." Hermione let's out a breath and takes her tea cup with a shaking hand while the other holds onto Ginny's.

Minerva looks at Hermione for a few moments, clearly collecting her thoughts and taking a moment to regain her control after the shock of learning her favorite student is pregnant. Minerva decides to press for more information to stop her mind from making up all kinds of terrifying scenarios of how Hermione got pregnant.

"If you're nearly 9 weeks pregnant conception must have been around the battle of Hogwarts. did someone hurt you?" MInerva asks tentatively

"I got pregnant the night after the battle and I was in no way forced. The father is aware of my pregnancy, he however does not believe the child is his. So I expect this to be something I'll have to do alone." Hermione gives a little more explanation. Both Ginny and Molly clear their throat when Hermione mentions she has to do this alone. Hermione is quick to amend.

"Well not alone, since I have these four who have been nothing but supportive and have vowed to keep supporting me no matter what I decide."

"I see. Well it's really up to the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts on how to deal with the pregnancy of a student. Thankfully it is not something that happens often and the few girls I've known to be pregnant have been pulled out of school by their parents."

"So what is your policy regarding pregnant students?" Hermione's mother asks.

"I'm a firm believer in education. Therefore my policy as follows, any student who is pregnant and wishes to continue school will be supported in this endeavor by me and the rest of the Hogwarts staff. In your specific case I would advise the following course of action. First I would contact your teachers and tell them about your condition in confidence. They need to know so they won't let you work on something that is dangerous for pregnant women. Furthermore I would suggest you take up residency in the head girl dorm in Gryffindor tower, to ensure your privacy. Since you're the only girl from your year returning to Hogwarts we would call it the 8th years dorm. This is all during your pregnancy, once the baby is born an elf will be assigned to you to assist in taking care of the baby while you are in class. And before you start, I am familiar with your views on house elves and I would ask for volunteers who I would have you meet. I believe that this way you would feel more at ease with an elf helping out. Aside from the already mentioned help you are also more then welcome to seek me out for advice or just somebody to talk to. Does this answer your question sufficiently miss Granger?"

Minerva asks Hermione. Hermione mulls the information she has received over for a few minutes before looking around the table.

"I've been thinking about all possibilities I knew since I found out about my pregnancy. Yesterday I learned some new possibilities and I took them into consideration. However today's information was the most important for me. I really want to finish my education and having learned that this is possible I would like to keep the child. I might not have planned their conception, but I do have a good support system. This in combination with a Hogwarts degree gives me confidence that I will be able to give this child a good home."

* * *

A week after Hermione has told Ron about her Pregnancy the doorbell rings one morning a few minutes after her parents have left for work. Hermione opens the door and is taken back when Ron is standing in front of her.

"Goodmorning Hermione, I was hoping we could go for a walk and have a little talk?" Ron politely explains his visit.

Hermione who has been hoping Ron would turn around, no matter how hurtful he acted when she told him about the pregnancy, sees this as a sign Ron might take his responsibility and agrees to a walk.

They walk in silence for a little while, Ron leading the way. In hindsight Hermione should have been suspicious that Ron would know his way around a muggle neighborhood, but she wasn't.

Eventually Ron starts speaking. "I'm sorry for how I reacted when you told me about the pregnancy. I said some things I shouldn't have. I know you are not the type of person to sleep around nor would you lie about something like this."

"Apology accepted." Hermione says while looking around.

"Where exactly are we?" She asks Ron while stopping to turn to him

"Yes well… I've been thinking and as I said I believe the child is mine, however you created this problem so I've taking you someplace to take care of it. I've been told muggles call it an abortion clinic, this one right here is supposed to be one of the best." Ron explains while unaware of the fact that the longer he talks to angrier Hermione gets.

"I created this problem?" Hermione shrieks. "Last time I checked it takes two to make a baby. As far as blame goes we're both to blame. And you can't waltz me to an abortion clinic and expect me to have an abortion. It's my body and therefor my choice."

"Calm down Hermione. If you're worrying about the costs of an abortion, don't. I'll pay for it." Hermione opens her mouth to interrupt

"No Hermione, let me finish. This pregnancy is your own fault. You clearly botched the contraceptive charm. I think that me paying for the abortion is more than you could expect. By taking you here I basically take care of the problem you created." Ron explains to Hermione with a tone used for a toddler. For a moment Hermione feels like exploding and hexing Ron into the next century, then she realises she carries a child and part of being a good mother is giving the right example, which in this case is being the bigger person.

"As I said Ron, it's my body and thus my choice. I've decide to keep the baby and I would appreciate it if you respect my choice." She tells him calmly.

"If that is your decision I'll drop it. Know however that paying for the aborting is the only way I'm contributing to this. I won't help you financially, nor will I play a part in the life of the child." He tells her matter of factly but clearly while holding in his anger.

"I don't expect your help, however if at any point you decide you do want to be apart of your child's life you can contact me. I won't keep you from it. For anything else I do not wish to hear from you." With those words Hermione leaves Ron in front of the abortion clinic and hurries home.

When she arrives home she locks herself in her room and breaks down. Crying over an friendship lost, the hurt Ron has caused her and the worries about her future and the future of her child.

* * *

When Hermione's parents arrive home a couple of hours later Hermione is still locked in her bedroom crying. They try to get her to open the door or at least talk to them, but without success. Out of ideas they decide to send a letter to Ginny and Molly with their new owl, a gift from Hermione in order to make it easier to communicate when she's at Hogwarts.

Hermione parents take turns sitting by her bedroom door hoping that she'll calm down enough for them to talk, but after a while Hermione has exhausted herself and has fallen asleep.

When Ginny and Molly arrive Hermione is still asleep.

'What happened? You letter was very vague." Molly asks the Grangers.

"We don't know. By the time we got home she had barricades herself in her room and was sobbing. She refuses to open the door or acknowledge us at her door. We were hoping you would know more." Mrs Granger explains.

"We've got no idea. Both of us haven't spoken to Hermione since the other night." Ginny tells them.

"How about I go up and see what I can do?" Ginny continues. After receiving nods from the rest of the group she walks upstairs slipping out her wand when she reaches Hermione's door. A simple alohomora does the trick. Once she has opened the door she carefully walks in finding Hermione still asleep evidence of her earlier sobbing clear on her cheeks. Taking Hermione's wand out of her reach to not get accidentally cursed Ginny gently shakes Hermione's shoulder while calling her name.

Hermione jerks awake looking for her wand that's not where she expects it. "Calm down Hermione, you're safe as is your wand." Ginny assures her.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Your parents were concerned when they heard you crying and couldn't get into your room so they owled mum and I."

Hermione nods her head in understanding before turning to stare out of the window.

Ginny carefully moves closer and sits down next to Hermione, taking her hand.

"What happened Hermione? If the description your parents gave me is accurate I don't think I ever saw you that distraught not even in third year when the boys weren't talking to you."

"It's probably the hormones. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll make sure my parents won't bother you the next time it might happen."

"Don't lie to me Hermione. Something happened that upset you, it might be that your hormones caused you to be more upset that otherwise but you were upset nonetheless." Ginny tells Hermione in her best Molly voice.

"Alright," Hermione sighs, "if you must know. Ron came by this morning wanting to take a walk and have talk. He ended up taking me to an abortion clinic. He wanted me to take care of the problem I created. He told me he would even pay for it like he was doing me a big favor."

"He did what?" Ginny screeched, causing both the girls' parents to come barging into the room.

"What's going on?" Mr Granger asks.

Hermione looks pleading at Ginny.

"Can I tell them?" Ginny verifies. At Hermione's nod Ginny takes a breath and relais the story Hermione told her.

When Ginny is done recounting what happened Molly stands. "I apologize for the way Ronald treated you. I'm going to have a talk with Arthur about what to do with our son. Please know that I don't agree with or condone this in any way." Molly hugs Hermione and walks out to the garden to apparate home.

Ginny and the Grangers talk a little more. All of them doing their best to convince Hermione that the things Ron said are nonsense. By the time Ginny wants to leave her mother's patronus arrives asking her to stay with the Grangers a little longer.

* * *

Ginny ends up spending the night at the Grangers. After dinner the girls retire to Hermione's room. Hermione, in desperate need of not talking about Ron or her pregnancy for a little while, asks Ginny about Harry. "Will you finally tell me why the two of you are not getting back together?"

"I guess it's time to tell you. Harry came to me after the battle. Asking me out on a date. He asked me to give him a chance to properly woo me, now that Riddle was gone. I couldn't say yes though. Last year at Hogwarts I've come to the realisation that the love I felt for Harry was not the romantic kind I thought it was. I realised while at Hogwarts that I did feel a romantic love, but not for Harry."

"Have your told him?" Hermione questions.

"No, there is no need to tell someone you love them in a romantic way when you know it is not reciprocated." Ginny explains

"How do you know that if you haven't told him." Hermione asks confused.

"I know they don't like girls in a romantic way, so that's where it all ends." Ginny says with finality. Hermione doesn't push further knowing Ginny is done with the subject. Though maybe if Hermione hadn't had one of the worst days of her life, she would have recognized Ginny's pronoun-game. Being in the state she was in however she didn't.

When the four of them have sat down for breakfast the next morning the doorbell rings. Mr. Granger goes to open it and walks back into the kitchen a few minutes later followed by Bill and George.

"Congratulations Hermione." George speaks as soon as he sees the brunette giving her a bear hug. Bill follows and gives her a huge teddy bear.

"We overhear a conversation between our parents and the pratt that is our youngest brother." Bill starts.

"More a screaming contest that an actual conversation." George clarifies before Bill goes on.

"We decided to come congratulate you and tell you that we're on your side, Fleur told me to tell you congratulations and she's on your side as well.."

Hermione looks at the two Weasleys with tears in her eyes. "Thanks guys that means a lot."

Mrs. Granger has set the table with two extra plates and invites the guys the join them. When they're finished eating Ginny asks the one thing she and the Grangers have been wondering.

"What was the result of the talk mum and dad had with Ronald?"

"We didn't hear all of it but in the end dad threw him out. He gave him 5 minutes to pack and then removed him from the premises, physically." Bill says.

"I don't think I have ever seen dad this angry." George ads seriously.

"Where the two of you the only ones at home?" Hermione asks, wondering how many people now of her pregnancy by now.

"No, everybody was there. But don't worry Hermione, we won't tell. Not unless you want us to. This is your story to tell."

* * *

After the incident with Ron things calm down in Hermione's life. She is used to the idea of becoming a mum by now, even if the thought scares her. And in true Hermione fashion she has gone to the bookshop and library getting every book about pregnancy she could get her hands on.

* * *

A few weeks later it is time for Hermione to leave for Hogwarts. Minerva has granted Hermione and Ginny permission to come to Hogwarts a week early, thus ensuring she has time to get settled in her new chambers before the other students arrive.

Molly of course throws them a party the night before their departure. The Weasleys, Grangers and Minerva are all there and Hermione takes the opportunity to ask for their silence regarding her pregnancy. After explaining she is not ready to deal with the inevitable questions and rumours her pregnancy will cause they all agree. Minerva does have one condition.

"While I understand your longing for secrecy I will only agree to this if you get regular check-ups at Hogwarts. It is up to you if Madam Pomfrey or the new Healer in training perform these check-ups. I hope you understand I don't want your wish for discretion cause you or the baby harm." Minerva kindly explains.

"I understand, and will do as you wish." Hermione agrees.

"I had no idea there was going to be a healer in training." Molly speaks up clearly longing for an explanation from Minerva.

"Poppy has indicated she wishes to retire in the not too distant future. This trainee has had quite some training in healing during the war and should be able to take over for Poppy in about 2 years."

"MInerva?" Hermione tentatively speaks up.

"Yes Hermione."

"If I choose the trainee would Madam Pomfrey supervise?"

"She would, however from a distance. She would not be in the room during the examination and even though the trainee will discuss your file with her, he will do so anonymously." Minerva explains guessing what Hermione really wants to know.

"I'm going with the trainee." Hermione decides knowing she'll feel more at ease with somebody she doesn't know.

"Alright I'll let the trainee know and make sure he's at Hogwarts later this week so you can visit him before the start of term. Now I must be off. Molly thanks for the wonderful meal, girls I'll see you tomorrow at dinner in the great hall." And with those words Minerva leaves the Burrow.

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts is weird, being the only students in the train. However the awkwardness of the trip is forgotten when they set foot in the castle. Both girls feel like coming home, despite the things that happened at the battle the castle doesn't feel like a battleground, it feels comfortable and safe.

At dinner Minerva informs Hermione that the healer trainee is expecting her at the Hospital Wing the next morning.

Ginny offers to come with, and although Hermione appreciates the gesture she want to go alone. She's going to be a single mum and she feels the sooner she learns what that's like the better. She can't ask of Ginny to be there every step of the way, it isn't Ginny's kid.

Walking into the Hospital Wing Hermione finds the Healer trainee taking inventory with his back to the door. He looks familiar to Hermione but she doesn't immediately know who it is. Since he didn't hear her come in she clears her throat to get his attention. It does the trick and when he turns around Hermione is looking at the guy who has tormented her for the past seven years.

"MALFOY?" she screeches. Malfoy however is not rattled by her reaction. And starts in a professional tone.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, the headmistress informed me you would be visiting. If you would sit down on the bed over there we can get started." While saying this to Hermione he moves over to a bed and indicated for her to sit down on it. Hermione is not having any of that.

"You ferret, are not getting anywhere near my body." She screams and runs out of the Hospital Wing.

When Hermione storms into her room fuming Ginny looks up from her book in confusion.

"Why are you back already? You can't have been in the Hospital Wing for more than 5 minutes."

"Yes well what do you expect when the new healer trainee is the guy who bullied you the last seven years and watched you getting tortured in their home." Hermione huffs and lets herself fall down on the bed.

"Draco is the healer trainee?" Ginny asks in surprise. "I'm glad he decided to pursue his dream." Hermione looks at Ginny like she's lost her marbles. "Since when are you on a first name bases with Malfoy?"

"Since last year." Ginny simply says.

"Last year? I need a little more than that." Hermione tells Ginny.

"Yeah, last year was obviously bad with the Carrows here and Voldemort running the ministry. Draco turned out to be one of the good guys. Even though he didn't attend Hogwarts anymore he still spend a lot of time here. I'm not sure why but now knowing Snape was one of the good guys I guess he had something to do with it. I've always meant to ask Draco about that…" Hermione clears her throat when Ginny loses track of what she was saying.

"Right. Well he did the best he could to help the students who rebelled against the Carrows. Mostly secretly healing those the got hurt. Though he did try to warn us and slip us information."

"He changed sites?" Hermione asks incredulous.

"I'm not sure if he ever really was on the dark side, but I can't know for sure. There usually wasn't time for chitchat."

Hermione looks out of the window thinking about what Ginny just told her. The room has been silent for a while when there is a knock on the door.

Ginny opens the door and Minerva walks in.

"Good afternoon ladies. I've been informed the meeting with the healer trainee didn't happen. I hope you have a very good explanation Hermione, because regular check-up are a condition for me to allow you to hide your pregnancy." Minerva tells Hermione sternly.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione simply stated.

"I am aware who the healer trainee is. I hired Mr. Malfoy myself you know." Minerva answers.

"But it's Malfoy. Death Eater Scum and my bully for the past seven years." Hermione exclaims.

"Has Mr. Malfoy called you names or mistreated you during your appointment?" Minerva inquiries.

"Well, no. But only because I immediately left when I saw it was him not giving him a chance." Hermione answers.

"Maybe therein lies the problem." Minerva tells Hermione cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should give him a chance. The war changed everybody and everything. And you should know better than to think I would let Death Eaters work at Hogwarts. I've seen more than enough of how that would end last year."

"Alright. I'll talk to him, but he's not examining me until I'm convinced he's changed."

"That's a compromise I can live with." Minerva says and leaves the room.

"You know Hermione, I know he said and did some terrible things to you but you really should give him an honest chance. He is no longer the prat you remember him to be." Ginny puts in her five cents

* * *

A few days later Hermione is once again in the Hospital Wing for her examination. After her conversation with Minerva and Ginny Hermione spend the whole next day with Malfoy. A lot was said between the two of them but in the end Hermione was convinced Malfoy was not the same guy he was before the war, if he ever truly was that guy. And with the pressure of family and Voldemort gone it turns out the two of them actually have quite a bit in common. Hermione can actually see the two of them becoming friends over time.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Malfoy greets Hermione and Ginny who insisted on coming this time.

"Please don't be so formal, Hermione will suffice."

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Now that that is out of the way can we move on to the exam. I'd like to know how many children I'm going to be an aunt for." Ginny calls the attention to the reason they gathered.

"Alright Hermione if you would please lay down. I'll be doing some diagnostic spells to see if both you and the child are alright." When Ginny coughs Draco quickly amends. "Or children."

When Hermione has settles down Draco performs the necessary spells and studies the results before sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"So everything is alright with both you and your child. I'm sorry Ginny but there is only one. Your weight however Hermione is a little on the low sit. It is not worrisome yet, but it is important that you keep eating enough."

"I think that will be fine. I mean the morning sickness is pretty much gone and my appetite is back so I should be good."

"Good, now the headmistress told me that you don't plan on telling anyone just yet. But you are starting to show and at the moment your baby bump can be hidden with the right clothing, but I would recommend looking into concealment charms. I'll give you some information to read before the start of term. Since I would recommend starting early as to prevent people asking questions about sudden weight loss." Draco gives the rundown in a friendly yet professional tone.

"Thanks Draco. And I would really like the reading material."

Draco stands up to get it for her and reminds her to come see him the next week when he arrives back with it.

Hermione takes Draco's advice and starts using a concealment charm from the day the student are due to arrive. In the next few months Hermione's acquaintanceship with both Draco and Minerva develop into a deeper friendship. Everything with her pregnancy is progressing right as it should though Hermione is not afraid to admit that Ginny is the best help she could have wished for. She is right beside Hermione at every appointment with Draco. But it is more than just that. She makes sure Hermione rests enough, she helps her with her homework when Hermione is too tired, gives her foot rubs and back massages when needed and somewhere in between all that she also makes sure that Hermione and her room are prepared for the baby.

Hermione shares all that Ginny does one evening with Draco when he is over to keep her company while Ginny is at Quidditch practice.

"You know Draco, Ginny really is all I could wish for in the father of my children, except that she's a woman."

"Don't dismiss someone as a potential romantic partner just because of their gender Hermione."

"Who said anything about a romantic partner?"

"You mean to tell me that Ginny is not everything you wish for in a romantic partner? Except for her gender?"

"No" Hermione answers a bit too fast.

"That's what I thought. I believe you're making a mistake dismissing Ginny just because she's a woman. And if I might be frank with you?"

"Like I could ever stop you." Hermione sighs while rolling her eyes.

"Ginny cares for you, a lot. Most likely more than as a friend. And I think that maybe deep down you like her as a lot more than a friend, even if you haven't realized it yet. If you want my advice." Draco continues with a smirk

"You're going to give it to me whether I want it or not." Hermione once again lets out a deep sigh knowing Draco won't let this rest.

"Damn right I will. I would advise you to take the time and access your feelings look into you heart and see what is going on."

Hermione agrees with Draco, just so he'll stop bothering her about it.

* * *

Christmas is approaching and Hermione is worried. She hasn't had much contact with Harry after the battle. Hermione went to Australia while Harry tried to reconcile with Ginny. Ginny however turned him down, having realized during the war she was in love with someone else. Harry retracted from the Weasleys for a while in order to give his broken heart time to heal before seeing Ginny again.

Hermione knows this because she might not have had much contact with Harry the little contact they did have has been meaningful. At least from Harry's side. He has been very forthcoming and honest, while Hermione hasn't been. She hasn't found the courage to tell Harry about her pregnancy. Because this is news that needs to be shared in person and not in a letter. Or so she keeps telling herself, knowing that this is just an excuse.

Knowing she needs to tell Harry soon, preferably before the baby is born. So she decides to talk things over with Ginny and Minerva who are her closest friends at the moment but also Draco and Molly.

Their unanimous in their advice. Tell Harry. Preferably in a safe environment. And thus Hermione decides, after checking with the Weasleys, to invite Harry to their Christmas dinner. With a plan in place. To tell Harry after Christmas dinner. Finally Hermione is able to relax until Christmas eve

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and Hermione and Ginny are on their way to the headmistress chambers. They will floo from there to the Burrow together with Minerva.

Minerva looks surprised at Hermione when the girls walk in.

"You're using the concealment charm." Minerva exclaims.

"Yes, I figured shocking Harry would not be the best course of action." Hermione explains.

"You do have a point with that my dear." Minerva concedes.

"Come on you guys, we don't want to be late." Ginny pipes up.

The three take the floo and arrive at the Burrow moments later. Everybody except Harry is present.

Again Hermione has to explain why she is using a concealment charm. The Weasley's understand her reasoning and resign themselves to having to wait a few hours before they can coo over Hermione's belly and the little human inside it. They've wrapped up that conversation just in time before Harry arrived through the kitchen door.

Instead of moving further in he stays near the door and clears his throat. When he has everybody's attention he starts speaking.

"I'm very happy with the invitation for today and decided to bring you a present. I know you must all have been really sad that he had to work so I used my famous name to get him out of work and bring him here." When Harry is finished speaking he moves aside to show Ron standing in the doorway behind him.

It is clear Harry has no idea of the fallout Ron had with his family. The wesleys look at each other and Hermione for a moment before they decide to play along. Knowing that this is not the way Hermione wants Harry to find out about her pregnancy. Everybody accept Hermione and Minerva hugs Ron in greeting and it is clear by the look on Ron's face each and every one of them gives him some sort of threat. Hermione is conflicted with this. On the one side she is happy that the Weasley's are so protective of her, on the other hand she's sad to know her decision to keep the baby caused a rift within the family.

A hand on her arm pulls her out of her head to the present.

"Are you coming Hermione? Mum says dinner is ready." Ginny tells Hermione.

Hermione nods and follows Ginny towards the table and sits down at her usual space. But instead of ending up next to George it is Ginny who sits down next to her. Taking Hermione's hand under the table she whispers in Hermione's ear. "I'm here for you and if my prat of a brother so much as looks at you in a wrong way I'll hex him into oblivion. He has no right hurting the people I care about so much." Ginny does not let go of Hermione's hand until Hermione needs it for eating.

When Hermione feels a blush on her cheeks caused by Ginny's action she can't help but remember Draco's words. _Ginny cares for you, a lot. Most likely more than as a friend. And I think that maybe deep down you like her as a lot more than a friend, even if you haven't realized it yet._ Grumbling Hermione starts eating. She hates it when the ferret is right.

When dessert has been served Ron speaks directly to Hermione for the first time.

"I'm glad to see you came to your senses Hermione. Be sure to let me know what the costs were so I can reimburse you."

Before Ron has finished speaking Bill and George are out of their chairs walking over to Ron. Both take one of Ron's arms and they proceed to throw him out of the Burrow. Making sure he is outside the wards. In the meantime Arthur and Molly work on changing the wards to make sure Ron won't be able to enter again while Hermione is holding on to Ginny's arm to prevent her from going after Ron and hexing him into oblivion like she promised.

"Calm down Ginny, he's not word it. Let him go, not being able to set foot into the Burrow again is enough punishment."

"No it isn't. He has no right to talk to you like that."

"Please Ginny, you going after him would only stress me and you know that is not good in my current condition." Hermione pleads with Ginny hoping that emphasizing her pregnancy will do the trick. It does because Ginny sits down suddenly more calmer and turns to Hermione.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" While asking she rubs Hermione's belly trying to feel for herself everything is okay. When everybody is settled down Harry speaks up.

"Can somebody please explain what just happened? Because I believe I'm missing some very vital information."

Hermione sighs and stands. "Please come with me Harry, I'll explain everything to you." When Ginny moves to come with Hermione shakes her head. "I'm sorry Gin, this is something I need to do on my own."

* * *

Hermione leads Harry upstairs and into Ginny's room.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asks the moment the door closes behind them.

Hermione takes a deep breath and starts her explanation. She tells Harry about the one night stand she had with Ron and how even though they wanted the same thing they had a fight about it. Hermione continues explaining how she found out she was pregnant and told this to Ron. When she gets to Ron's innitial reaction Harry sucks in a breath and cursus softly. It is clear the Hermione Harry does not agree with Ron's first reaction and this strengthens her. She procedes to tell Harry how she talked to her parents, Molly, Minerva and Ginny. Immediately taking the time to explain why she didn't confide in him, not wanting to burden him while he was dealing with his own broken heart.

"Don't worry Hermione I understand. I'm glad to hear there were others you could confide in. Will you tell me the rest, because I have a feeling you are not finished with your story."

And thus Hermione continues telling Harry about her dilemma with school and Ron's visit where he took her to the clinic. Which leads to Harry making fists with his hand in order to keep himself calm which Hermione was grateful for because this way she could finish her story with telling Harry about her budding friendship with Malfoy.

"So that's what's been going on. I planned on telling you after dinner and in order to not scare you used the concealment charm." When Hermione is finally finished she removes the concealment charm and gives Harry his first look at her eight month pregnant belly.

Harry moves over and gives her a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry for Ron Hermione. Please know that I wouldn't have brought him if I had known. I will be having a few words with him and after that I do not wish to see him until he has apologized to you, and meant it. I'm on your side."

Hermione hugs Harry back and they sit in silence for a while before moving back downstairs where they finish Christmas dinner together with the Weasleys and Minerva.

* * *

After Christmas with a weight lifted from Hermione's shoulders things swiftly settle down. Until a saturday morning at the end of January. Hermione and Ginny are on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast when Hermione suddenly gasps.

"What is going on Hermione?" Ginny asks concerned, immediately moving the Hermione's side.

"My water just broke."

"Huh? but you weren't even having contractions?" Ginny says in surprise, knowing from her visits with Hermione to the Hospital Wing that usually there are contractions for a while before the water breaks.

"Yeah well I might have been having contractions since the middle of the night. But since they weren't to severe I figured I could go to breakfast before needing to go to the HospitalWing. I Guess I was wrong."

"Well no matter, let's get you to Draco now."

Ginny supports Hermione as best as she can while leading her to the Hospital Wing after shooting of her patronus to Draco to make sure he'll be there when the girls arrive.

When Hermione is settled Ginny takes a little time to send patroneses to Minerva, Harry and her parents to inform them that Hermione is in labour. In the patrones to Minerva she ads a request for the headmistress to please pick up Hermione's parents and bring them to Hogwarts so they can be with her when she gives this Ginny has time for nothing but supporting Hermione to the best of her ability.

Sometime after dinner that evening Hermione is ready to give the last push.

"Just one more push Hermione and then you're done." Draco encourages her.

"I'm so proud of how strong you are Hermione." Ginny tells her while sitting behind her on the bed supporting her upper body and helping her to best of her abilities.

"Just a little more and you can finally hold your little munchkin in your arms." Ginny continues.

Then Hermione lets out a scream while pushing her baby out.

"Well done Hermione, it's a healthy baby boy." Draco announces after casting a quick diagnostic spell on the little boy. He hands the little boy over to Hermione and busies himself with cleaning Hermione and the bed up. Giving the women in front of him as much privacy as he can.

"Well done sweetheart." Ginny whispers in Hermione's ear. Even though those three words are nothing special the tone tells Hermione just how much Ginny cares about her. Hermione turns her head to Ginny.

"I could not have done this without you. I love you." And without giving Ginny a chance to respond Hermione kisses her. To her happiness Ginny does not hesitate in kissing her back.


End file.
